my_little_fandom_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
For Glorious Equestria
For Glorious Equestria (FGE', 'FgE) - największy w Polsce blog poświęcony fandomowi MLP:FiM i samemu serialowi, wzorowany na Equestria Daily. 7 marca 2015 liczba wyświetleń bloga przekroczyła 10 milionów. Historia Idea stworzenia takiego bloga zrodziła się w głowie Mere Jumpa w czerwcu 2011 roku. Z pomysłem podzielił się z jednym z nielicznych ówcześnie środowisk fandomowych - /p/ na chanie Polfurs. Tam po uzyskaniu poparcia, Mere regularnie dzielił się wieściami z prac nad stworzeniem bloga. Blog w końcu wystartował 5 lipca 2011 z wpisem [http://www.fge.com.pl/2011/07/co-to-za-blog.html Co to za blog?] i został ciepło przyjęty przez fandom. Przez dłuższy okres fandom rozwijał się w oparciu o ten blog, gdyż w dość krótkim czasie stał się głównym siedliskiem polskich Bronies i Pegasis. Publikowano na nim wszelką twórczość fandomową, kładąc szczególny nacisk na twórczość polskiego fandomu i akcentowano każdą inicjatywę fandomową. Dzięki blogowi udało się zorganizować pierwsze ponymeety w większości miast Polski, następnie blog zaczął służyć do promowania największych wydarzeń w Polskim fandomie. Utworzono również coś w rodzaju sojuszu, który polegał na wzajemnym wspieraniu się wszystkich środowisk Bronies i Pegasis w Polsce. 1 sierpnia 2011 roku pojawił się pierwszy wpis pierwszego redaktora nie będącym Mere Jumpem - Kurisu Fuyuumi. W 2012 roku skład administratorski bloga liczył już Mere Jumpa, Dragona Overlorda i Warwicka. Kryzys 2014 Z czasem na blogu nastąpił kryzys, którego symptomem był spadek w liczbie nowych wpisów - z 74-93 od stycznia 2014 r. do zakończenia 4. sezonu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (10.05.2015), do ok. 40-70 w czerwcu, po czym nastąpiła stabilizacja na ok 2 miesiące. Potem rozpoczęły się problemy kadrowe - kilka osób z redakcji stało się całkowicie nieaktywnych lub też ograniczali się do sporadycznego postowania, co przełożyło się na produktywność bloga i w efekcie tego wiele serii zostało przerwanych na kilka miesięcy. Tym samym przełożyło się to negatywnie na liczbę aktywnych czytelników bloga. Z czasem kryzys się pogłębił - liczba wpisów w każdym miesiącu od października 2014 do stycznia 2015 nie przekraczała liczby 50. Najgorsza sytuacja była w listopadzie i w grudniu, kiedy w każdym z tych miesiąców opublikowano tylko 42 wpisy. W celu poprawienia sytuacji FgE, przeprowadzono serię zwolnień. Skład administratorski opuścił Dragon Overlord. Przyjęto nowe osoby - skład redaktorski zasilili Katastrofa Masaqra, Iwan Vain Flame, BronySWAG, Żelkojadka, Kabalia oraz ponownie rozrabiaka. Przeprowadzone zmiany poskutkowały powrotem przerwanych serii i odnowieniem relacji partnerskich wewnątrz-fandomowych. BronySWAG zaś jako dodatkowo nieoficjalny rzecznik bloga doprowadził do zwiększenia obecności bloga na ponymeetach. Logo i banery bloga pojawiły się na materiałach związanych z Vistulianem, MLK 2015, I Rocznicowym Lubelskim Ponymeetem, Warszawsko-Krakowskim Ponymeetem Integracyjnym oraz II Twilightmeetem. Obecnie Obecnie blog wydaje się mieć kryzys za sobą. Jego otwarcie na wszelką współpracę zaowocowało patronatem nad wydarzeniem niezwiązanego z kucykami - E-Sports Masters 2015. Blog zwiększył swoją produktywność, kreując większą liczbę wpisów i przyciągając do siebie większą liczbę czytelników, zarówno starych jak i nowych. Możliwości współpracy bloga stale się zwiększają, czego przykładem jest współpraca z Egmont Polska - polskim wydawcą komiksów, gazetki oraz szeregu innych wydawnictw związanych z kucykami. Firma trzykrotnie ufundowała nagrody w konkursach plastycznych zorganizowanych na blogu - zestawy komiksów i książek Equestria Girls. Kontrowersje Blog nie mógł obejść się momentami bez kłótni i awantur. Najczęściej ich prowodyrem był Obsession Octopus przez co zyskał on miano jednego z największych trolli fandomu i zarazem najbardziej bronionego trolla - bronili go jego fani. Octopus był znany z negatywnego nastawienia do fandomu, szczególnie do bloga i jego pewnych redaktorów, co później okazywał we wpisach na swoim blogu [http://8milmorskich.blogspot.com/ Osiem mil morskich] m.in oskarżając fandom o sfałszowanie w 2012 roku wyborów na admina bloga ustawiając zwycięstwo Warwicka. Okazjonalnie kontrowersję wywoływały również artykuły, felietony itp. np. relacja z jednego z pierwszych Ponymeetów w Tribrony, w którym przyznano się do oglądania clopów w KFC. Zastrzeżenia budziły również działania Tościka jako redaktora. Redaktor odpowiedzialny za dział o Ponymeetach bardziej zajmował się promowaniem swoich Smoczych Łez, często w efekcie tego publikując informacje o spotkaniach z opóźnieniem. W 2012 r. MLPPolska jako pierwsze środowisko Bronies i Pegasis w Polsce odmówiło przystąpienia do sojuszu polskich środowisk fandomowych. Istniała wobec tego teoria spiskowa, że odmowa była spowodowana niechęcią do zmniejszenia swej suwerenności na rzecz FGE, które wówczas stanowiło siłę centralną polskiego fandomu. Łączyło się to z licznymi żartami i teoriami sugerującymi, że kto ma władzę na blogu, ten ma władzę w fandomie, oparte w większości na fakcie, że blog ten miał mocną rolę opiniotwórczą. Ostatecznie między blogiem, a forum doszło do współpracy poprzez wymianę banerów. Działy * Fanart * Fanfic * News * Media * Społeczność * Serial * Dyskusja * Muzyka * OC * Ponymeet * FAQ Skład (alfabetycznie) Administracja * Kredke * Wonsz * rozrabiaka Redaktorzy * Iwan Vain Flame * Katastrof Masaqra * Tajemniczy Man * Eljonek * Maciej Narożny * Małga Milena Niegdyś związani * Angel The Rabbit - Redaktor / Muzyka * Blackie - Redaktor / Fanarty * Dragon Overlord - Administrator * Dziu - Redaktor / Poradniki * Eljonek - Redaktor / Fanarty * Emes - Redaktor / Dyskusja * Frey - Redaktor/ Fanficion * Grigorij Jasin - Redaktor / Fanarty * Jet.Wro - Redaktor / Dyskusja * Kabalia - Redaktor / Fanarty * Kalom - Redaktor / Fanfiction * Kekes - Redaktor / Muzyka * Kesseg - Redaktor / Artykuły * Kogut - Redaktor / Fanfiction * Kurisu Fuyuumi - Redaktor / Everything * Likaon - Redaktor / Muzyka * Linds - Prelistener / Autor relacji z Ponymeetów / Felietonista * MoonlightFL - Redaktor / Fanarty * OleQ - Prelistener * PoldekPL - Redaktor / Muzyka * Ravebow - Redaktor / Wszystko * rozrabiaka - Redaktor, Administrator / Muzyka, Newsy * TościkXD - Redaktor / Ponymeety / Fanarty * Warwick - Administrator * WereWolf - Redaktor / Wszystko * Zaff - Redaktor / Fanarty * Żelkojadka - Redaktor / Fanarty * Mere Jump - Założyciel / Administrator * Yavin - Fanarty * SPIDIvonMARDER - Redaktor / Artykuły * DayanDey - Redaktor / Fanarty / Artykuły / Newsy * Mordecz - Redaktor / Artykuły Ciekawostki * Pierwszym fanficiem opublikowanym na blogu jest Jeden z dziesięciu Pony Faila. * Pierwszym opublikowanym na blogu OC jest Ace autorstwa SCC. * Na blogu opublikowany był pierwszy wywiad przeprowadzony przez członka fandomu z osobą związaną z polską wersją serialu MLP:FiM. Był to wywiad przeprowadzony z Agnieszką Mrozińską. Linki zewnętrzne * For Glorious Equestria. Kategoria:Media fandomowe